Of Weddings and Rabbits
by CMW
Summary: Four men in a dressmaker's shop. A slice of soon to be wed life for the Marauders.


**Taking place in the ****Weft of Power, Warp of Blood: A Tapestry of Desire**** universe, because - just because.**

**Clearly, Ms. Rowling did not write this nor will anyone be paying to read it, however, should you think thatMs. Rowling didwrite this -I'll take the compliment.  
**

**  
Of Weddings and Rabbits**

"Sirius, you can't do that! You're going to get us both arrested!"

"The one thing I really don't ever have to worry about, my dear Moony, is that I'll be arrested," replied Sirius, wrapping himself in pink lace while ignoring the alternately amused and irritated looks from the owners of the Three Flowers dress shop. "Besides, I'm not hurting it – just admiring it."

"You're fondling it like a woman," said Remus, unwrapping the blue lace that Sirius had wrapped around him like a toga.

"Well, it would look nice on…"

Looking critically at himself in the revolving mirror, James chimed in, interrupting what would likely turn into a lengthy dissertation on the delights of Dorcas Meadows, "Blacks, like Potters, are never arrested."

"Especially when fitting wedding clothes," Sirius replied lowered the lace – though still held the roll. It had been hiding black velvet robes with silver trimmings that made his gray eyes sparkle, reflecting mischief.

One of the women – the elder of the two, sat on a pretty ottoman at James's feet and marked the proper hem length of the robes and trousers. She smiled around the wand clenched delicately between her teeth and muttered, "You won't be arrested, Mr. Black, but I might trim your cloak with that lace, since you seem to be so fond of it."

"Lily would kill you, Sirius," said Remus, carefully rolling the lace back onto its rack, "she wants us in black."

James ruffled his hair then shoved his hands in his pockets making the woman fitting the robe tut-tut. "It took me long enough to get her to say 'yes', I don't want you to get her all riled up by making this nicely lady so mad she makes your robes pink."

Just then, a short, pudgy young man exited the dressing room rather quickly. The black robes made his unfortunately sallow complexion turn slightly green. He was also hopping about madly, digging into one of his trouser pockets, shouting, "It bit me! It bit me!"

The other three men – and the two proprietors could only stand and stare, open mouthed.

The younger lady, having grown quite annoyed by all of the tomfoolery, strode up to the young man asking in a tone that brooked no more idiocy, "What on earth has bitten you?"

"It's in my pants! It's in my pants! Get it out!" he screamed in apparent pain, watery blue eyes bulging and the formerly sallow skin now looking quite crimson.

"What on earth are you…"

Just then, the man yanked a small, fluffy, white bunny out of his trouser pocket – it was still chewing a bit of black velvet.

"Artemisia bit me bits!" he moaned, half sniffling, holding his crotch with his other hand.

Remus muttered, "We're going to get tossed out, for sure."

Sirius stared at Peter as though he wasn't quite sure why Peter was there, if Peter was human and why Peter was still tagging about with them all. He took a deep breath and asked, in a most civilized tone, "Peter, why did you have a rabbit in your pocket?"

Sniffling, Peter said, "Well, I wanted to make sure that she fit in my clothes, for the wedding."

"You were bringing your rabbit to my wedding?" asked James. He looked dumbfounded.

"Silias told me that there should be a rabbit at the wedding – for, you know…" he mumbled something.

"Eh?" asked Remus, sure that his keen hearing hadn't heard what he thought Peter just said.

"… for fertility," repeated Peter.

"Silias Higgenbotham? The Death Eater?" asked Sirius.

Peter froze, gulped then asked in a tremulous voice, "He's a Death Eater?"

"Er, yes, and why did you seem to think that Lily and I would be having a ceremony involving fertility rites anyway?" James asked, rolling his eyes. "I think we'll be fine – thanks, though."

"Gentlemen, I do have another appointment in fifteen minutes. Could we please… dispense with the rabbit and continue with the fitting, please?" interrupted one of the proprietors.

Sirius and Remus rustled into the dressing rooms to change.

Remus muttered to himself, "A rabbit to a wedding? He's going to get us all killed one of these days."

Sirius heard and laughed, "Well, at least we didn't get arrested."

Remus grinned and replied, "This time."


End file.
